Luka's Room Service
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: Moshi-moshi! Watashi wa Megurine Luka desu. And this is Luka's room service. What can I do for you? My first fic in this fandom. Gakupo x Luka. T for Luka's violence. R & R would be nice :


***celingukan* Sumimasen!**

**Ng… saya author baru di fandom ini. Mau**

**numpang publish fic buat ngeramein aja.**

**Dalam rangka… meramaikan fandom lain**

**agar tidak kalah dengan naruto mungkin?**

**Saya adalah author abal yang lebih**

**mengedepankan gore, jadi maaf kalo fic**

**yang ber-rate T dan ber-genre romance-nya**

**aneh. *membungkuk***

**Oke, happy reading! :)**

Desclaimer:

Yamaha Music Coorporation

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama presents

A Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo story

**Luka's Room Service**

~TakoLuka~

Dewi malam tengah duduk di singgasananya. Ditemani ribuan prajuritnya yang tersebar di atas langit. Menggantung memberi cahaya di langit malam yang dingin. Walaupun cuaca sudah bertambah dingin dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, aktifitas di Tokyo tidak akan pernah mati. Walaupun di musim dingin. Lampu-lampu berwarna-warni menambah penerangan pada malam itu. Seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang tengah berjalan dianatara kerumunan orang-orang yang sebagian besar baru selesai bergulat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Pemuda itu berjalan sambil memandangi gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang dengan geram. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sesuatu. Handphone. Pemuda itu kemudian menekan beberapa tombol dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

TRUUT  
TRUUT  
TRUUT

Lama laki-laki itu menunggu jawaban dari seseorang. Ia pun menekan tombol merah, lalu menyusuri kontak di ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol pada keypadnya. Mengetik sesuatu. Me-gu-ri-ne. Kini di kontaknya terlihat sebuah nama. Megurine Luka. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol hijau dan kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

TRUUT

TRUUT

TRUUT

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu tidak menyerah. Ia pun membuka call history dan kembali menekan tombol hijau pada nama yang terpampang di daftar paling atas. Kembali, ia dekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

TRUUT  
TRUUT  
TRUUT

"Haah! Ayolah, angkat!" geramnya. Ia menekan tombol merah dan —untuk kesekian kalinya— kembali membuka call history-nya. Lagi, ia menekan tombol hijau pada nama yang terpampang di daftar paling atas. Dan ia pun kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

TRUUT

TRUUT

TRUUT

KLEK

"Akhirnya!" serunya dalam hati.

~TakoLuka~

"Moshi-moshi! Watashi wa Megurine Luka desu. What can I do for you?" sapa sebuah suara lembut.

"Luka, jangan bercanda! Ini aku!" ucap pemuda itu.

"Oh? Ada apa?" setela mendengar suara pemuda itu, nada suara Luka—pemilik suara itu—berubah.

"Dimana kau?" tanya pemuda itu ketus sambil terus berjalan.

"Hhh… Aku masih di tempat kerja." Luka menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Kau bilang jam 9 di kedai takoyaki, kan? Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Bukan jam 9." jawab Luka datar.

"AKH! JAM 10 LEWAT 3 MENIT! PERLUKAH KUSEBUTKAN JUGA DETIKNYA?" bentak pemuda ungu itu frustasi. Ia berhenti sebentar, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Kalau kau mau, silakan." balas Luka.

"KAU! Hhh…" pemuda itu mengurungkan niat membentaknya dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak bisakah kau meminta maaf setelah membuat kesalahan?" lanjut pemuda itu.

"Mungkin… tidak… Ini hanya kencan, kan? Kita bisa melakukanya lain kali." ucap Luka datar.

"Luka! Aku menanti 2 bulan untuk kencan ini karena kutahu kau sibuk! Dan 3 hari yang lalu kau bilang kau bisa menemaniku hari ini! Kau benar-benar work-a-holic!" bentak pemuda itu. Tidak peduli kalau orang-orang di sekitarnya memperhatikannya dengan heran atau mungkin berpikir kalau dia sudah gila.

"Gakupo, Meiko memintaku untuk menggantikannya karena dia ada sedikit urusan." jelas Luka.

"Oh? Jadi kau lebih mementingkan urusan orang lain daripada urusanmu sendiri? Kau 'kan bisa minta tolong Haku?" pemuda yang bernama Gakupo itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membentak pada kekasihnya.

"Urusan Meiko mendadak. Haku sedang sibuk mengantarkan botol-botol sake." jelas Luka lagi.

"Ukh! LUKA, dengarkan aku. KITA, sudah merencanakan kencan ini sejak 2 bulan lalu. Kau bilang kau BISA menemaniku hari ini. Tapi kau malah menggagalkannya begitu saja hanya karena PEREMPUAN KILLER itu?" tanya Gakupo dengan penekanan di beberapa kata. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan lampu neon yang membentuk sebuah tulisan. ROOM SERVICE, Hotel and Bar.

"Meiko telihat buru-buru. Aku yakin urusannya lebih penting daripada kencan bodoh ini." Luka membela dirinya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membatalkan kencan kita begitu saja, kan? Kau juga tidak memberitahuku!" pemuda itu tidak mau kalah.

"Aku sibuk. Pengunjung malam ini terlalu banyak. Dengan tidak adanya Meiko, kerjaku menjadi 2 kali lipat lebih repot." jelas Luka.

"Memangnya kemana teman-temanmu? Miku? Rin? Gumi? Miki? Teto?" Gakupo sudah mulai naik darah.

"Rin hanya part-time disini. Ia tidak bekerja sampai malam. Miku, Gumi, Miki dan Teto pun kewalahan disini." ucap Luka datar.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengambil cuti? Luangkan waktumu sehari saja untukku?" Gakupo yang sedari tadi memandangi gedung itu, mulai melangkah masuk.

"Kalau aku ingin gajiku dipotong, bisa saja." Luka yang sedari tadi sibuk berdebat dengan Gakupo melempar pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut ungu tengah berdiri disana sambil bebicara di ponselnya.

"Hoo… Jadi kau lebih mementingkan uang daripada aku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Berharap perempuan berambut pink itu akan berkata, 'tidak! Maafkan aku, Gakupo.'

"Kalau aku jawab ya?" dan ternyata dugaannya meleset. Gadis bermata biru tersebut kini memandangi pemuda ungu itu dan memberinya sebuah senyum kemenangan.

"Cukup! Luka! Pernahkah kau memperhatiknku sedikit saja? Layani aku sebagai pacarmu! Maksudku… Luangkan waktumu untukku!" bentak pemuda itu seraya berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu membentak kekasihnya hari ini.

"Pernah. Buktinya sekarang aku sedang meluangkan waktuku untuk mendengar ocehanmu. Ya, kan, Gakupo?" Luka kini menatap mata biru milik pemuda berambut ungu dihadapannya.

"Ya, SETELAH KUHUBUNGI BERTURUT-TURUT!" bentak Gakupo pada ponselnya. Walaupun kini Gakupo berada di depan Luka, ia tetap berbicara melalui ponsel.

"Setidaknya aku mau menerima teleponmu, kan?" jawab Luka ketus.

"AAARGH! CUKUP LUKA! CUKUP!" Gakupo berteriak frustasi sambil menngebrak meja.

"Sudah setahun aku bersabar! Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Aku lelah! Kapan kau bisa ada waktu untukku, HAH?" geram Gakupo. Luka hanya menghela nafas.

~TakoLuka~

Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luka. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi ia berdebat dengan wanita paling keras kepala sedunia—setidaknya itu menurut Gakupo— dan wanita itu selalu menang. Siapa, sih, yang tidak frustasi kalau pacaran selama setahun tapi belum pernah kencan? Bertemu pun jarang. Gakupo kadang menyesal. 'Mengapa waktu itu kutembak wanita batu ini?' pikirnya.

"Kalau kau ingin kulayani dan mendapat perhatianku…" Luka akhirnya bicara.

"Jadilah tamu ditempat ini." lanjut Luka sambil menutup flap ponselnya.

"Hah?" Gakupo memasang wajah herannya.

"Untuk apa? Dari rumahku ke sini hanya makan waktu kurang dari 15 menit!"

"Jual saja rumahmu dan tinggal disini. Kalau kau tinggal disini, kau bisa mendapat room service dariku." usul Luka. Gakupo terdiam sejenak. Ia terlihat mempertimbangkan perkataan Luka.

"Maksudmu room service?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengantarkan keperluan milik pemilik kamar dan bernyanyi untuk mereka jika mereka mau." jelas gadis berambut pink itu santai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gakupo yang sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak melakukan… —ehm… hal-hal aneh, kan?" tanya Gakupo yang dijawab dengan pukulan tuna oleh Luka.

"Apa maksudmu? Melecehkanku?" geram Luka.

"Aduh… Baiklah! Aku percaya!" Gakupo merintih sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Luka-san! Ano… bisa tolong bawakan ini ke kamar nomor 201 dan 202?" tanya Miku yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa kereta makan.

"Ah? Baiklah…" Luka meninggalkan Gakupo dan mendorong kereta makan itu. Membawanya ke kamar yang tadi disebutkan gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Hey, Luka! Urusan kita belum selesai! Luka!" gadis berambut pink itu tidak menggurbis pemuda berambut ungu yang tengah meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali. Ia hanya melenggang membawa kereta makan itu menjauh dari Gakupo.

~TakoLuka~

Tok tok

"Permisi…" gadis berambut pink itu mengetuk pintu dengan papan bertuliskan angka 201.

"Yaaa! Sebentar!" seru suara dari dalam kamar.

KLEK

Pintu pun terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Konbanwa! Watashi wa Megurine Luka desu! I've brought your order, sir!" Luka mengucapkan dialog yang sudah dihafalnya sambil tersenyum. Pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya hanya terbengong-bengong melihat Luka.

"Lho? Luka-san?" ucap pemuda itu.

"Ah! Akaito!" seru Luka.

"Wah! Ternyata benar! Ini Luka-san! Aku kira siapa?" ucap sang pemuda merah itu yang ternyata adalah Akaito.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menginap di hotel ini?" tanya Luka yang memulai perbincangan ringan.

"Aku, Mikuo, Kaiko, dan Miku… maksudku Zatsune Miku… ada pemotretan di daerah sini. Berhubung aku tidak terlalu mengenal tempat ini, aku menghubungi Meiko-san dan diperbolehkan menginap disini sampai pemotretanku selesai." jelas Akaito cukup panjang dan cukup lebar.

"Oh, begitu…" tanggap Luka.

"Hey, Akaito! Apakah itu makananku?" tanya suara dari dalam.

"Lama sekali!" seru suara itu lagi. Dan kini di balik Akaito terlihat pemuda yang wajahnya mirip dengan Miku. Hanya saja rambutnya pendek.

"Oh, Mikuo. Lihat! Ternyata Luka-san bekerja disini!" ucap Akaito.

"Ah, iya! Konbanwa, Luka-san!" Mikuo membungkuk. Memberi salam pada gadis cantik di depannya.

"Ah, iya! Konbanwa…" Luka pun ikut membungkuk

"Oh! Aku lupa! Ini pesananmu!" Luka segera mengambil sebuah silver tray dan memberikannya pada dua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Arigatou, Luka-san!" seru Akaito yang kemudian membawa silver tray itu masuk.

"Doita." jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kami makan dulu, ya, Luka-san!" ucap Mikuo yang kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Luka hanya tersenyum dan kembali mendorong kereta makannya menuju kamar disebelahnya.

~TakoLuka~

Tok tok

"Permisi!" Luka kembali mengetuk pintu. Kini ia mengetuk pintu dengan papan bertuliskan angka 202.

"Yaa!" seru sebuah suara dari dalam.

KLEK

"Ah, Luka-san!" seorang gadis yang mirip sekali dengan kaito keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Kaiko, ya? Kalau begitu, disini ada Zatsune?" tanya Luka ramah.

"Iya, Luka-san. Zatsune sedang mandi." gadis yang dipanggil Kaiko itu tersenyum manis.

"Hah… Kan sudah pernah kubilang, panggil saja Luka." Luka menghela nafas.

"Ah! I… iya, Luka-sa—… maksudku Luka!"

"Ini pesananmu." Luka memberikan silver tray yang tersisa.

"Arigatou." Kaiko membungkuk lalu masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Haah… selesai juga." Luka menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memperhatikan layarnya.

"Sudah jam 11? Waktu cepat berlalu, ya?" gumamnya. Kemudian ia pun mendorong kereta makannya dan kembali ke meja resepsionis. .

~TakoLuka~

"Ah! Luka-san! Arigatou!" ucap Miku saat Luka kembali bersama teman-temannya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa…" ucap Luka lesu. Luka pun melempar pemandangannya kearah meja resepsionis. Dimana seorang pemuda tengah berdiri sambil bersandar ke meja besar itu. Pemuda dengan rambut ungu panjang yang dikuncir dengan kunciran yang seperti baling-baling helikopter.

"Dia masih disini?" tanya Luka.

"Siapa? Oh, Gakupo-san? Ya, daritadi dia menunggumu." jawab Miku.

"Dasar keras kepala!" gerutu Luka. Ia pun menghampiri Gakupo yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa semua urusanmu sudah selesai?" tanay Gakupo dingin.

"Kau masih mau menyambungkan masalah tadi, ya?" Luka balik bertanya.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak." jawab Gakupo.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau kau ingin perhatianku, jadilah tamu disini." jelas Luka yang kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Gakupo. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluk Luka dari belakang.

"Waa! Ga… Gakupo?" Luka tersentak.

"Aku sudah terlalu lelah meladenimu, perempuan keras kepala." ucap Gakupo. Kemudian, Gakupo jatuh ke lantai tanpa sebab.

"GAKUPO?" teriak Luka kaget. .

~TakoLuka~

"Ngh…"

"Waa! Gakupo-san sudah sadar!" seru Gumi.

"Gu… gumi?"

"Luka-saan! Gakupo-san sudah sadar!" teriak Gumi. Lalu datanglah seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi dan porposional. Rambut pink panjangnya yang terurai terlihat bergoyang-goyang.

"Lho? Ini dimana?" tanya Gakupo yang bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kamarku." jawab Luka singkat. Sepertinya ia marah?

"Kamar… mu?"

"Kenapa kau tumbang seperti itu? Kau belum makan?" tanya Gumi.

"Ah? Ya… sepertinya aku belum makan dari tadi siang." jawab Gakupo sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"BAKA!"

DUAK

"ADUH!" Gakupo merintih saat kekasihnya itu memukulnya dengan ikan tuna berukuran besar.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" pukulan tuna bertubi-tubi pun menghujani Gakupo.

"UWAAA! Apa yang kulakukan? Ampuuun!" teriak Gakupo.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau bisa saja makan sendiri! Kau tidak perlu menungguku! Dasar terong bodooooh!" Luka terus memukuli Gakupo tanpa ampun.

"Lu… luka-san! Hentikan! Gakupo-san bisa tewas!" Gumi berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

"Biarkan saja dia tewas! Ini kesalahannya sendiri!" Luka masih terus memukuli Gakupo. Sedangkan yang dipukuli hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Miku, Teto, dan Miki hanya bisa melihat dari balik pintu seraya berpikir,

"Luka-san sadis."

Luka menghentikan siksaannya saat roh Gakupo sudah keluar lewat mulut pemuda malang itu.

"Biar tahu rasa, kau!" Luka berbalik dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kyaaaa! Gakupo-san!" Gumi pun segera meberikan 'Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kesadisan Luka' atau P3KL.

"Aduh… Kalau aku luka-luka begini, sih, aku tidak bisa pulang…" ucap Gakupo yang sudah pulih dengan cepat. Ya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kesadisan kekasihnya. Luka hanya sedikit tersentak saat Gakupo bilang 'tidak bisa pulang'.

"Gumi, tolong sediakan aku kamar, ya?" lanjut Gakupo. Luka hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali berjalan keluar kamar. .

~TakoLuka~

Kamar nomor 003. Kamar di lantai 1 dengan pemandangan taman yang berdampingan dengan kolam renang hotel. Kamar yang di tempati oleh seorang pemuda yang terlihat masih mendengkur kecil diatas ranjangnya. Sudah 3 bulan berlalu semenjak Gakupo tinggal di hotel milik Meiko ini. Keadaan pun sudah kembali tentram dan damai. Pemuda itu masih terbuai di alam mimpi sampai telepon kamarnya berbunyi.

KRIING

GUBRAK

Yah, bunyi telepon yang diikuti oleh suara dentuman yang cukup keras. Sepertinya pemuda itu kaget dan terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Sambil merintih kecil, pemuda itu meraih gagang telepon dan mendekatkan pada telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi? Hoaaahm!" pemuda itu menguap lebar.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. It's time to wake up." sebuah suara yang lembut terdengar dari seberang.

KLEK

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Yaah, walaupun ia tahu tidak akan ada jawaban karena teleponnya sudah ditutup oleh orang yang membangunkannya. Pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya moodnya sedang baik. Karena dari kamar mandi kita bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu yang menyanyikan 'Dancing Samurai'. Yah, selama kurang lebih 15 menit ia mengulang-ulang lagu itu. Setelah 15 menit, baulah ia berhenti dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Memakai pakaiannya, lalu meraih gagang telepon. Ia menekan beberapa tombol, lalu mendekatkan gagangnya pada telinganya.

TRUUUT

TRUUUT

TRUUUT

KLEK

"Moshi-moshi! Watashi wa Megurine Luka desu. What can I do for you?" sebuah suara yang soft. Yang hanya dimiliki oleh Megurine Luka.

"Umph…" pemuda itu menahan tawanya setiap kali ia mendengar kalimat itu. Karena baginya, itu jauh sekali dengan image gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ga… Gakupo?" geram suara itu.

"Ohayou." sapa Gakupo singkat.

"Boku wa Kamui Gakupo desu. Terima kasih telah mebangunkanku seperti biasa." lanjutnya.

"Haah… Kali ini ada apa?" tanya Luka yang tidak menanggapi candaan Gakupo barusan. Karena ia tahu, pemuda itu hanya menggodanya.

"Bawakan aku sarapan… Luka-chan " pinta pemuda itu.

"Hentikan panggilan memalukan itu!" bentak Luka.

"Fufufu… Bukankah itu bagian dari 'Luka's Room Service'? Kita boleh memanggil pelayan dengan nama apa saja, kan?" goda Gakupo. Sekarang Luka-lah yang frustasi karena harus melayani pemuda bodoh itu.

"Terserah kau saja!"

KLEK

Luka menutup teleponnya dengan keras. Sedangkan Gakupo hanya tersenyum puas. Yah, itulah rutinitas yang dilakukan Gakupo setiap pagi. Dibangunkan, mandi, lalu meminta 'Luka's Room Service'. Dan ia yakin sebentar lagi gadis berambut pink itu akan datang membawa silver tray yang berisi nasi goreng dan jus terong.

Tok tok

"Tuh, kan!" batinnya. Ia segera berjalan menuju pintunya. Tapi tidak segera membukanya. Ia menunggu sesuatu. Dibalik pintu, Luka menunggu dengan wajah garang.

"Gakupo! Cepat buka pintunya!" ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

"Siapa, ya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Jangan bercanda! Ini aku!" jawab Luka dengan tidak sabar.

"'Aku'?"

"Ayolah! Haruskah aku mengucapkannya?"

"Tentu! Itu bagian dari 'Luka's Room Service', kan? Dan lakukan dengan senyum yang tulus!" perintah Gakupo pada gadis berambut pink itu.

"Moshi-mo—"

"Lakukan dengan tulus! Aku bisa melihatmu dari 'peep hole'!" sela Gakupo.

"Ukh…" Luka benar-benar akan menghajar kekasihnya itu nanti. Namun, untuk saat ini, ia urungkan niatnya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum setulus dan semanis mungkin. Lalu mengucapkan dialognya.

"Ohayou! Watashi wa Megurin Luka desu. I've got your order, MISTER GAKUPO." ucap gadis itu dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hahahaha! Lebih baik dari yang kemarin!" taa Gakupo meledak saat ia melihat kekasihnya yang sadis itu bisa menjadi sangat manis saat melakukan dialognya.

"Cu… cukup! Biarkan aku masuk!" wajah Luka kini semerah tomat.

"Kata kuncinya?" tanya Gakupo jahil.

"Ukh! O… Onegai…" ucap Luka pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Luka!" ucap Gakupo.

"ONEGAAAIII!" teriak Luka yang menarik perhatian tamu lain. Dan sekarang wajah Luka lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar akan membunuh Gakupo setelah ini.

"Hahahaha! Baiklah, silakan masuk, nona!" Gakupo tertawa puas dan membukakan pintunya. Saat pintu terbuka, ia melihat Luka tersenyum manis dan tulus. Perasaan pemuda itu pun langsung menjadi tidak enak.

"Ohayou, sir " ucap Luka yang kemudian masuk ke kamar Gakupo. Melewati Gakupo, dan meletakkan silver tray-nya diatas meja rias. Gakupo hanya bisa bergidik melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Walaupun wajahnya seperti itu, hawa disekelilingnya adalah hawa membunuh.

"Matilah aku…" gumam pemuda itu.

"Gakupo-sama…" panggil Luka dengan lembut. Gakupo langsung berpikir hal terburuk yang akan terjadi karena Luka memanggilnya 'Gakupo-sama'. Biasanya setelah ini, gadis itu akan mengunci pintu. Benar saja! Luka berjalan kearah pintu, menutupnya, dan…

CKLEK

Pintu pun terkunci.

"Ah… Luka… apa kau mau menyuapiku?" tanya Gakupo dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Oh, tentu! Ini 'kan bagian dari 'Luka's Room Service'." jawab Luka sambil menggiring Gakupo ke atas tempat tidur. Mendorongnya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu. Yah… satu-satunya senjata Luka. Ikan Tuna ukuran besar.

"This is 'Luka's Room Service' " Luka tersenyum manis —walaupun bagi Gakupo itu adalah senyum mengerikan. Setelah itu, suara-suara aneh seperti suara tawa seorang ratu, rintihan, dan juga suara-suara ikan yang menghantam sesuatu terdengar dari kamar itu.

**~Owari~**

**Yosh! Ini adalah ficku yang paling gaje**

**diantara fic-fic gajeku yang lain.**

**Tapi kok saya merasa fic saya semakin gaje ya?**

**Yasudahlah. Namanya juga belajar.**

**Maaf, kalau kurang jelas atau para readers**

**tidak mengerti cerita fic ini. Intinya, kan**

**Luka bilang kalau mau dapat perhatiannya,**

**Gakupo harus jadi tamu di hotel, kan?**

**Akhirnya mah dengan alesan 'nggak bisa pulang**

**karena luka-luka' akhirnya Gakupo jadi tinggal disitu.**

**Kaya 'The Suit Life of Zack and Cody'. Luka juga**

**tinggal disitu. Tapi di kamar pribadi.**** Dan pada**

**akhirnya yang frustasi, ya, Gakupo-Gakupo juga.**

**Dan endingnya itu, si Gakupo disiksa sama Luka**

**Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic terpendek yang pernah**

**saya buat, lho! *gak nanya!***

**Yasudah, boleh minta Reviewnya? ^^**


End file.
